


Where the Lovelight Gleams

by Sabeley



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Isak, Even's POV, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Phone Sex, Phone Sex in a Public Place, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 23:18:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12994698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabeley/pseuds/Sabeley
Summary: "Are we having phone sex?" Isak sputtered in disbelief and it was so endearing that Even couldn't help but smile."Is that not why you called?" he taunted."No," Isak snapped. "I called for real sex.""Well, I'm working on getting home, but it's going to be a minute, so...What are you wearing?""Does it sound like I'm wearing anything? God, you're really bad at this."Or the one where Even and Isak are stuck at different Christmas parties, but they're determined to have sex anyway.





	Where the Lovelight Gleams

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! Here, have some Christmas smut ;)
> 
> Korean translation now available [here](https://jydoodles.postype.com/post/1388472) by [Jydoodles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jydoodles)

Even wasn’t nearly drunk enough to be making small talk with the dozens of his parents’ friends that were piled into their house—and yet, here he was, answering questions about his future while Christmas carols played in the background like he actually had a fucking clue what he was doing with his life. He didn’t, but after the tenth time he was asked, he got better at pretending. 

More than anything, he wished Isak was there, curled into his side, helping him field the questions that were too scary for him to answer alone, but Eva had planned her own Christmas party on the same night as Even’s parents and Even was much too good of a boyfriend to let Isak skip out on that for _this_. 

For the fifth time in as many minutes, Even glanced down at his watch and sighed. The night just kept getting longer and his skin was buzzing uncomfortably like it always did when he was away from Isak for any significant amount of time. It was his body’s way of telling him that something was wrong—something was _missing—_ and he’d had just enough champagne to let himself mope about it. 

His mom’s boss was standing in front of him, droning on and on about her recent divorce, and with every word she said, that buzzing feeling got stronger. It took Even much too long to realize that the metaphorical buzzing had turned into actual buzzing because his phone was vibrating against his thigh. Startled by the realization, he dug it out of his pocket, not even caring that it might seem rude, and, when he saw Isak’s picture on the display, he quickly excused himself to answer the call. 

“Hey, babe,” he said, setting his empty champagne glass down on an end table. He didn’t even bother waiting for a reply before he continued. “I know I’m late, but I’ll be home soon. How was Eva’s party?” 

He walked out of the living room, hoping things would be quieter elsewhere, but the bathroom was occupied and the kitchen was packed with people picking through leftover hors d'oeuvres. He was pushing his way down the hall towards his old bedroom when Isak responded. 

“Even,” he said, his voice tremulous and distant, like maybe he had him on speaker phone. For one harrowing second, Even thought he was crying. His heart stopped in his chest, panic coursing through his body, but before he could really get worked up, Isak continued on breathlessly, a familiar hitch in his voice. “I need you to come home now, okay, baby?” He was whining like he did when he wanted Even to wash the dishes or do the laundry or give him a blowjob. It had been over a year and Even still hadn’t built up an immunity to that whine. 

“Why?” he asked, amused, pausing to lean against an empty stretch of wall. He thought he knew why, but he wanted to hear Isak say it out loud. And he did—without shame. 

“Because I’m really fucking horny right now and I need you to come fuck me. Please.” 

His words sent a thrill through Even’s body. On his worst days, he still had a hard time believing that Isak actually wanted him—all of him—but it was moments like this that settled that uneasiness inside of him. He pushed himself off of the wall and headed towards the front door instead. 

“That’s going to be a little difficult considering I’m all the way across town,” he smirked. He had reached the coat rack and pulled his on over his suit, cradling the phone between his shoulder and his ear so he didn’t miss a word Isak said. 

“Even,” he whined again and the sound shot straight to Even’s dick. Fuck, it was going to be a long tram ride. He buttoned up his coat, slipped on his gloves, and then snuck out of the house, figuring he’d text his parents goodnight when he was far enough away that they couldn’t summon him back. 

As he shut the door behind him, the world fell blissfully quiet, the chatter of his parents’ friends now forgotten. It was thanks to this quiet that he heard the sounds he had missed while standing in a crowd of people: the pants and the mewls and the sharp inhales, all coming from the other end of the line. There was also a rhythmic _slick_ that Even had heard plenty of times before as he sat back and watched Isak get himself off. The sound of Isak on the verge of orgasm was his favorite sound in the world and this was it. 

“Isak,” he said in surprise, stopping just outside his front door. “Are you…?” He trailed off, not really wanting to say “masturbating” out loud on a very public street, but Isak filled in the blank for him easily. 

“Yes, fuck, Even. How fast can you get here?” 

Not fucking fast enough. He looked towards the tram stop and then sighed before heading that way. There was a light snow falling from the sky, but it wasn’t enough to be annoying. He threw his hood up to keep it off of his face and prayed that the tram would come quickly. 

“I’m on my way,” he said, surprised to find that his voice sounded huskier than usual. He swallowed hard, trying to push down the lust, but it wasn’t really working. Isak seemed to have that effect on him. An aroused Isak was like a drug to him. He couldn’t think straight. “Just...stop touching yourself, okay?” 

The squelching of Isak’s lube stopped immediately and Even felt his skin heat when he realized Isak had done as he asked. He had only wanted the sounds to stop so he could try to get some blood back to his brain, but the kind of power Isak had just given him was heady. Isak let out a truly pathetic whine, like what Even was asking of him was nearly impossible, and Even almost caved right then. He sped up his footsteps, desperate to get home as fast as he could. 

As he walked, he looked over his shoulder to make sure no one was within hearing distance and then he started talking again, his voice only a whisper. “So, um, what are you wearing?” 

There was a beat of silence. “Are you—are we having phone sex?” Isak sputtered in disbelief and it was so endearing that Even couldn’t help but smile. 

“Is that not why you called me?” he taunted. 

“No,” Isak snapped. “I called for real sex.” 

“Well, I’m working on that, but it’s going to be a minute, so...What are you wearing?” 

Isak gave him a long-suffering sigh like it was somehow Even’s fault teleportation wasn’t yet a thing and then grumbled, “Does it _sound_ like I’m wearing anything? God, you’re really fucking bad at this.” 

Even chuckled and although he knew it wouldn’t help his arousal dissipate, he imagined Isak laid out in front him, pale skin coated in a sheen of sweat with his dick hard against his stomach. There was probably a puddle of pre-come leaking out of him, just begging for Even to taste. He could picture it perfectly—had seen it a million times—and yet it never got old. “Where are you?” he asked, wanting to complete the picture. 

“On our bed,” Isak said, still sounding more frustrated than turned on. Even smirked. Stubborn, stubborn boy. After a second Isak corrected himself, a bit of that flirtatious lilt sneaking back into his words. “On _your side_ of our bed.” 

Even preened, both at the image and at the way Isak said “our bed” like it was something they had built together—something that would be theirs for the rest of forever. A woman with a small child was walking towards him, so he waited for them to pass before saying what he wanted to say next. “Are you touching yourself?” 

Isak groaned. “No, asshole, you told me not to.” 

Even had arrived at the tram stop, but thankfully, there was no one else waiting. He leaned against the railing behind him and tried to act casual—like he _wasn’t_ initiating phone sex with his very hot, very turned on boyfriend. “Okay, well, start again,” he ordered and he heard Isak sigh on the other line like he had been waiting for those words. 

They had done a lot of intimate things together over that past year—not just physically intimate, but emotionally intimate as well—and yet this felt different somehow. He could hear Isak breathing in his ear, could hear the way his breath hitched on his downstrokes, just like it did when Even was the one doing it to him, and even though Even couldn’t see him, he knew Isak’s sounds well enough to know what was happening. That realization warmed something inside him. He was the only one who knew Isak this well and that turned him on far more than the knowledge that his boyfriend was getting himself off across town. 

“Are you close?” he asked, shuffling a bit on his feet to try to get some friction against his dick. He was hard now, but thankfully his jacket was hiding the worst of it. 

“Um, I don’t know,” Isak said breathlessly. “I’m good for a little while, I think.” 

“Yeah?” Even asked. “You think you can make it until I get home?” 

Isak whined that same pitiful whine and Even’s dick stiffened against his leg. “I don’t fucking know, Even. How far away are you?” 

“I’m waiting for the tram now,” he said, craning his neck to see if it was coming down the road, but it was nowhere in sight. “Just hang in there.” Then, because the lust inside of him was burning so bright that a mental image alone wasn't cutting it anymore, “Tell me what you're doing.” 

He didn’t realize until he asked and Isak went deathly silent that that might not be something he was comfortable doing, but before Even could backtrack, Isak groaned into his ear. “Fuck, I don’t know if I can do that without coming.” 

Even smiled, wondering how the fuck he had ever gotten this lucky. “Try for me.” 

“Um, okay,” Isak said, although he didn’t sound too confident in his abilities. Even heard a slight rustling of the covers and then the rhythmic slick glide of Isak’s hand over his lube-covered cock returned. “I’m, uh, jerking off.” Even bit back a smart retort, not wanting to embarrass him, and just waited the awkwardness out, trusting that if he gave Isak some time, he would find his footing. Isak took a deep breath and continued. “The lights are out and, um, I’m pretending it’s you touching me.” 

Even hummed, encouraging him to continue, but all it seemed to do was excite him because he heard Isak speed up his movements. “No, slow,” he corrected without really thinking about it. All he knew was that he wanted to be there when Isak came and if he kept going at that speed, he was going to come far too soon. Isak whined, but did as he was told. 

They sat in silence for a minute as Isak worked, both of their breaths quickening. Even’s heart was beating so hard it was like it was trying to leap out of his chest to go find Isak. He waited until Isak let out a broken moan to repeat his question. “What are you doing now?” 

This time, Isak answered readily. “I want to finger myself so I’ll be ready when you get here, but I’m not sure how long I’ll last if I do that.” 

Even swallowed hard, picturing Isak with one hand wrapped around his cock and the other pressing tentatively at his rim. “I want you to do exactly what I say. Alright?” 

“Mhm,” Isak hummed desperately and Even smiled, chancing a glance around him to make sure he was still alone. He was, but he spoke in whispers nevertheless. Despite the snow falling around him, he was starting to feel very hot. 

“Okay, grab the lube and wet your fingers for me.” At those words, Isak immediately groaned like a petulant child and Even hated not being in front of him—not being able to read his facial features. “What?” He laughed because something about that simple instruction seemed to have frustrated him. 

“I can’t do that one handed and I don’t want to stop touching my dick, so can I just—?” 

“Isak,” Even interrupted him. “Use the fucking lube because I’m going to fuck you so hard when I get home, you’re going to need it.” 

That seemed to satisfy Isak—or at least staunch his frustration enough to get him to do as asked—because the next thing Even heard was the _pop_ of a bottle of lube clicking open. “You got it?” he asked and Isak made a barely coherent noise of assent. “Okay, _now_ you can go back to touching your dick. Just not too fast, okay?” Isak sighed happily and then the rhythmic stroking returned. “Does that feel good?” 

“Fuck, yeah,” Isak groaned. “It feels so fucking good, Even. Shit.” 

At the sound of his name, Even’s dick twitched in his pants. He wanted to thrust against the inseam to find some release, but he was scared that if he did, he might come all over himself. Where was the fucking tram? He was both desperate for it to get there and simultaneously fearing its arrival because he didn’t want this to end. 

“Okay,” he said, forcing his attention back to the task at hand. “Now with your other hand, I want you to tease yourself a bit. Use one finger and rub it in a circle around your rim. Don’t press too hard, just enough to feel it.” He heard Isak shuffling on the bed and waited for the soft mewl he knew would follow before speaking again, confident that Isak was doing as instructed. “Pretend it’s my tongue, licking into you, opening you up.” 

Even was blushing now, strangely glad that Isak couldn’t see how much this conversation was affecting him, and he had no idea where his words were coming from. All he knew was that he wanted to make Isak feel good. “Now I want you to take that same finger and push a little harder. Can you finger yourself for me, Isak? Can you get yourself all ready for me?” 

He knew the exact moment Isak breached himself because he left out an adorable gasp, like he was surprised by the feeling. The gasp quickly turned into a moan and Even knew he was pushing in deeper, slowly working up a rhythm. He let Isak get used to the stretch, whispering to him about how beautiful he was, how perfect, and then he ordered him to push in a second finger, to twist his wrist, to make himself _feel_ it. 

The sounds Isak was making were getting shallower, more desperate. Even could hear him writhing on top of the bed, mindless, and if he hadn’t still been responding to Even’s questions, Even would have thought he was too far gone to reach. He could imagine the scene perfectly, could see Isak fucking up into his own hand and then pushing back onto his fingers, trying to decide which sensation to chase, his movements in sync with the squeaking of the bed springs that Even could hear through the phone. And he knew that Isak was too close, already dancing on the precipice of orgasm, about to fall over. It killed him to make him stop. 

“Isak, baby, stop,” he said, his voice hard—not unkind, but meant to draw his attention. To his surprise, Isak actually did stop, but not without a growl of frustration. 

“Even,” he whined and Even heard something drop down hard on their bed, like Isak had lifted his hips off of it, chasing the memory of his touch, and then collapsed back down again. 

“Not yet,” Even reminded him. “Just your fingers for now. I don’t want you to come until I’m there. I want to see you.” 

“Well I want to see you too,” Isak snapped, “but you’re taking too fucking long.” 

Even rolled his eyes, once again wondering what the hell Isak expected him to do about that, but when he looked up, he spotted the tram heading down the road towards him. “Oh, shit, Isak,” he said. “The tram’s here.” 

“Even,” Isak cried desperately, his voice suddenly getting louder like he had picked his phone up off of the bed. 

“I’m not going anywhere,” Even assured him— _wouldn’t_ go anywhere, even if someone tried to make him. He wouldn’t leave Isak alone when he was this worked up. “I just probably shouldn’t be talking you through jacking off while on public transportation.” 

Isak laughed and the sound soothed Even, helped convince him that he hadn’t pushed him too far. “Okay,” Isak agreed and then his voice deepened, his tongue rolling over his next words like he was trying to make them sound as sultry as possible. “Well, what do you want me to do in the meantime?” He was taunting him, Even realized, trying to make him feel just as desperate as Isak did even though his clothes were still on and he didn’t have the luxury of being able to touch himself. He wasn’t sure whether that made it better or worse. 

Even though Isak couldn’t see him, Even shrugged, trying to brush it off while determinedly ignoring the throbbing pain in his groin. “I just want you to be ready for me when I get home,” he replied as the tram pulled to a stop in front of him. He said the rest very quickly, determined to get it out while there was no one around to overhear him. “Because, god, Isak, I’m not going to be able to wait. Do you have any idea what you’re doing to me?” Isak let out a high-pitched whine that made it sound like Even’s words had hurt him in the best way possible, mixing his pain with pleasure. “Do whatever you need to,” he said just as the doors to the tram opened. “As long as I get to hear you doing it.” 

Pleased that he’d managed to get all of that out, Even climbed onto the tram and stayed standing, gripping onto one of the poles in the middle of the aisle as it started to move. There were empty seats, but he didn’t dare take one, partially because he worried that even that small movement might make his boner worse, but also because he didn’t want some kid to sit next to him at the next stop. He didn’t need a poor child’s innocence on his conscience. 

“Fuck, Even, how long is it going to be?” 

“Ten minutes, baby. Can you wait ten minutes?” 

Isak made a doubtful noise at the back of his throat and Even had to hide a smile in his scarf. With the sounds of the tram loud beneath him, he couldn’t hear all of the small yips and whines that Isak had been making just a few minutes before, but he could still hear the loud moans, the pants, the cries, and they all went straight to his dick. He had to push his hips backwards to keep from humping the pole in front of him. It was almost a full minute before Isak spoke again. 

“Do you want to know what I’m doing?” he asked and Even could hear in his voice, once again, that he was close. He was walking that line between turned on and stupid, his inhibitions completely gone, and honestly, Even wasn’t sure he would be able to handle what Isak might say next, but he couldn’t bear the thought of letting the opportunity pass him by. 

“Yeah,” he choked out, quickly turning his broken words into a cough to hide just how aroused he was. If anyone was listening to his side of the conversation, they would probably be fooled, but not Isak. Isak knew. Isak always knew. 

Isak hummed, like he was debating whether to actually tell him or not. Even rolled his eyes. “Say please,” Isak demanded and Even supposed he had given enough orders that night that Isak was allowed to make a few of his own. 

“Please, Isak,” he begged, letting some of his desperation seep into his words. Isak must have heard it because he cursed softly under his breath. 

He was quiet for a few more seconds, like he was steeling himself, but then it all came flooding out of him with no barrier of dignity left to hold it inside. “I’m up to three fingers now,” he said, breathless, and Even closed his eyes against the onslaught of things that made him feel, repeating his newfound mantra over and over again in his head: _You will not come on the tram, you will not come on the tram, you will not come on the tram._ “But it’s still not fucking enough,” Isak continued, pausing to moan like he had just jammed his fingers against his fucking prostate or something. “It doesn’t feel like you do, Even. I’m still too empty. I want more. I want—Oh, wait, I have an idea.” 

Despite the fact that Even wasn’t moving at all—was, in fact, standing frozen to keep from jostling his sensitive dick—he could feel sweat prickling his forehead. God, this was too much. He couldn’t take it anymore. He was going to get arrested for public indecency _again_ because if he didn’t get a hand on his dick soon, he was almost positive the thing might actually explode. 

On the other end of the line, Even could hear the bed springs creaking, like Isak was crawling across them, and then he heard the rattle of the drawer in his bedside table being pulled open. Isak began to rummage through it, the sound loud through the speaker, but he kept talking all the while. “I can’t even touch my dick anymore because it hurts so fucking bad,” he whined. “Or not bad, I guess. It’s good, but like _too_ good, you know? I hope you’re not expecting me to last long when you get here because I’d been going at it for ten minutes before I even called you and my body feels like it’s being stabbed by a million tiny needles. I want to peel my fucking skin off and it’s all your fault. I mean—oh, there, got it.” 

He heard Isak plop back down onto the mattress with a relieved sigh and then, just when Even thought his dick couldn’t possibly get any harder, there was a sharp _click_ followed by the familiar purr of Isak’s vibrator. 

“Fuck,” Even hissed in disbelief, careful to keep his voice low. What had he done to deserve this kind of torture? “Do you really think that’s going to help you last longer?” 

“Not really,” Isak admitted as the sound drifted farther away from the phone. “I just need something bigger than my fing—” He broke off on a gasp that quickly turned into a long, drawn-out moan. Even groaned in frustration and bent forward to rest his flushed face against the cool metal pole he was leaning against. 

“Fuck, Isak,” he said, his skin once again buzzing with pent up energy. He wanted to reach out and touch Isak’s sweat-slick body—to feel the pounding of his heart in his chest—but he couldn’t because there was nothing there. It felt wrong to be away from him when he sounded so desperate, so needy. Even was conditioned to do something about those noises and now he couldn’t. “I wish I could see you.” 

Isak huffed out a laugh, but seemed incapable of saying more than that. Even could hear him rolling around the bed, mucking up their covers, his pants getting louder as the rhythmic squelch of lube returned. The vibration was still audible, if only barely, and Even could easily picture Isak sprawled out, his legs opened wide, fucking himself with a dildo he was trying to imagine was Even’s dick. “If, uh—” Isak started, but then he broke off on a trembling breath. Even felt like a caged animal, watching the thing he wanted most run past him, but unable to chase it. “If you weren’t on the tram, we could FaceTime.” 

No, they absolutely could not FaceTime because Even wasn’t managing very well as it was and that was _without_ a visual. He was just about to tell Isak that when his moans turned into high-pitched whines. “Even,” he said breathlessly, his voice vibrating like the toy he was fucking. “I’m sorry, but I need to come. Please let me come.” Even thought he might be vibrating a bit too. Every nerve-ending felt like it was on fire and his blood was all pooled in his dick, making him dizzy. He couldn’t think clearly, couldn’t see or hear anything but Isak. “I want to last longer for you and—” 

“Okay, okay, yeah,” Even said, interrupted him. “You can come.” 

Isak fell instantly quiet, the only sound from the other line the ever constant hum of the vibrator. “Seriously?” 

Even nodded against the pole that he was still resting his forehead on. When he spoke again, he was out of breath despite the fact that he hadn’t moved. He felt like he had sprinted a mile with the effort it was taking him to act like nothing was going on. “I just want you to feel good,” he sighed and it was the truest thing he had ever said. He didn’t want Isak to be in pain when he wasn’t there to promise the pleasure. 

Isak groaned in that way he did when Even said something just a little bit too cheesy, but Even didn’t care. He listened as Isak worked himself back up, fucking himself harder, faster, and just when he was about to come, Even whispered into the phone so that it would be the last thing that Isak heard, “Come for me.” 

And as Even stood on the tram, surrounded by a crowd of people, Isak came, grunting out his pleasure louder than Even had ever heard him before. He wasn’t sure if it was because the orgasm was just that good or because Isak wanted to make sure that Even didn’t miss a second of his climax, but he selfishly hoped it was the latter. It seemed to never end and Even found himself strangely emotional that he wasn’t there to see the look on Isak’s face, to stroke him through it, to tell him how beautiful he was, how perfect. He was jealous, just a bit, but he was also sad. He needed Isak and he needed him now. 

He satisfied that desire as best he could by listening to Isak’s breathing start to slow. “I love you so much,” he said, the words spewing out of him like a compulsion. Isak chuckled, giddy after his orgasm, and Even was so mesmerized by the sound that he almost didn’t notice the tram rolling to a stop, but thankfully he realized where he was right before the doors shut again. 

He stepped out into the cold night, and started running towards his apartment, his patience finally at its breaking point. He quickly realized that running in the snow with a boner wasn’t the best idea he’d ever had—for several reasons—but he powered through the discomfort, hoping that the pain might at least tamp down on his desperate need to come. Isak might be sated after his orgasm, but Even was still teetering on the edge, close to toppling over entirely. He feared that he wasn’t going to live up to whatever expectations had been building between them during the Tram Ride from Hell. 

“I just got off the tram,” he offered. “You still with me?” Isak hummed contentedly and he sounded so sated that Even feared the worst. “Oh my god, don’t fall asleep now. I’ll never forgive you.” 

Isak laughed, the sound warming Even even as the wind whipped his cheeks. “I’m not falling asleep,” he said and Even could hear in his voice that he was stretching, loosening up his sore muscles. “I need _you_ , baby. Not some fucking vibrator. Where are you?” 

“I’m almost there.” He opened the door to their apartment building, hands shaking, and then bounded up the stairs, taking off his gloves and scarf as he did so. He didn’t have the patience to let Isak undress him. He needed to feel their bare skin against each other—to let it settle the uneasiness inside of him. 

“Well, hurry the fuck up.” Then, without even a goodbye, he hung up the phone. Fucker. 

When Even finally reached their apartment, his body was buzzing in anticipation. He tried the door, but Isak apparently hadn’t had the foresight to unlock it for him, so Even had to pause, fish his keys out of his pocket, and then struggle with them for several long seconds before he finally got it open. 

Once inside, he kicked off his shoes and shrugged out of his wet jacket, but he was much too horny to actually stow them properly, so he just dropped them on the floor instead, mentally reminding himself to pick them up later so that they didn’t end up with a puddle on the floor. He already knew he was going to forget. 

“Even,” he heard Isak call out from the next room, like he was frustrated it was taking him so long. Even rolled his eyes and kicked the front door shut before sticking his head around the corner. 

He meant to say something smart, something to make Isak think that he didn’t have all of the power (although he really did), but he fell silent at the sight before him. Isak was a wreck, his hair in disarray as he lounged on their bed. He was propped up on his elbows, completely naked, with a smug smile on his face like he _knew_ just what he was doing to Even and wanted to bask in the spoils of his efforts. He was sweaty, his body shining with it, and his cheeks and chest were flushed from his recent orgasm. The corner of their sheet was thrown across his lap, hiding his dick from view, but Even’s mouth started watering at the prospect of it anyway. 

“Thank fuck,” Isak said petulantly. “Where have you been? You missed all the fun.” 

Even rolled his eyes. “I got here as fast as I could.” 

Isak narrowed his eyes like he doubted that, but he didn’t seem to have the energy left to argue because he reached out and made grabby hands towards Even, summoning him to him like a child. Even stepped closer with a smile. “You still want me after that?” he asked, nodding towards the vibrator that was laying next to Isak on the bed. 

He expected Isak to scoff, to maybe make a joke, but he’d forgotten just how soft he got after coming. “I always want you,” he said without hesitation. “Now come here.” 

Even crawled onto the bed with him, knocking the vibrator to the floor, and pushed him back against the pillows. Isak went where directed, a huge smile on his face, and Even just hovered over him for a few seconds, staring down at everything he’d been missing as he stood alone on the tram: the curl of his hair, the shape of his lips, the color of his eyes when he was aroused. It wasn’t long, however, before Isak got impatient and sat up just enough to capture Even’s lips in a hard kiss, which he eagerly returned. 

Neither of them had the patience to take things slow and the kiss built quickly as Isak worked to divest Even of the last of his clothes. He broke their kiss just long enough to pull Even’s shirt over his head and when Even dived back in to nip and suck at Isak’s neck, Isak went to work on his belt instead, laughing in surprise when Even immediately thrust into his hand at the touch. 

Even groaned, frustrated by his own lack of stamina, but Isak seemed to enjoy his reaction, moving his hand to the front of Even’s dress pants to cup his dick through the fabric. “How close are you?” he asked, leaning up to whisper it directly into Even’s ear, making him shiver. Even thought he was playing a game of some sort—trying to see just how far he could push him before he burst, but Even was determined not to come until he was inside of Isak and he had every intention of lasting at least that long. 

“Really fucking close. This is going to be over ridiculously fast. I’m so sorry.” 

Isak laughed, loosening his grip on Even’s dick to give him some relief. “Don’t be. It’s flattering. Here, let’s just...get these off of you.” 

He slid Even’s pants down his legs, pausing to squeeze his ass before continuing his trail down, and then the two of them were _finally_ naked, touching skin against skin, and that constant buzzing inside of Even that wouldn’t settle before had finally found peace. 

They started kissing again, their mouths sloppy and uncoordinated against each other, and Isak tangled his fingers in Even’s hair and pulled, sending a sharp thrill through his body. While Even would have gladly spent all day in Isak’s arms, just kissing him, he couldn’t keep it up for long because with Isak lying beneath him, all warm and soft and pliant, allowing Even to thrust against his hip and thrusting back in return, he was close to coming in seconds. 

He pulled back and, looking for a distraction, threw the covers off of Isak so that he could stare down at the dick he had been salivating over all night. It wasn’t yet hard, but it was trying valiantly to get there, twitching under Even’s attention. Even smirked, but his self-control quickly dissipated when he saw the tacky come dried on Isak’s stomach. He wasn’t sure what came over him in that moment, but suddenly, he just had to taste it. He pressed Isak back into the pillows, silently asking him to stay there, and then slowly kissed down his chest, pausing to suck on his nipples. Isak pressed up against his mouth, pulling him closer, asking for more. 

Even then kissed lower, determinedly ignoring Isak’s dick so that he could run his tongue along the dried come on his abdomen, licking it off and leaving Isak a panting mess, his cock growing visibly harder. Even hadn’t planned to take it into his mouth, but it was right there, pressing against his cheek, and without really thinking about how Isak was probably overstimulated after coming only a few minutes before, he turned and swallowed him down. 

Isak keened, throwing his head back against the pillows, and he reached for Even immediately. At first, Even thought he was going to push him away, but instead he tangled his fingers in his hair, scratching his scalp hard enough to make Even moan around his dick, which, in turn, made Isak thrust farther into his mouth. The feel of Isak on his tongue was different than it usually was. He wasn’t fully hard yet, but he hadn’t had a chance to get soft either. Even held him in his mouth for a few seconds without really doing anything, just enjoying the weight of him on his tongue, and he was fascinated by how Isak stiffened inside of him with no stimulation other than the wet heat of his mouth. 

Eventually, however, Isak got impatient and thrust his hips forward to force Even to take more of him down. Even looked up at him from beneath his eyelashes, trying to be coy, but Isak would not be cowed. He thrust his hips up again to emphasize what exactly he wanted and Even got the message loud and clear. He draped his arm over Isak’s waist to hold him down and then took him deeper until the tip of his cock hit the back of Even’s throat. Even allowed himself to gag on it because he knew Isak liked the sound and, sure enough, Isak let out a trembling whine, throwing his arms over his eyes like he did when something felt just a little bit _too_ good. That only spurred Even on. He hollowed out his cheeks, sucking up the shaft, and then swallowed Isak back down again, licking a bead of pre-come off of the tip. Before he could work up a good rhythm, however, Isak pushed him away, already breathless. 

“I can’t,” he said, sitting up and cupping his hands over his dick to keep Even from diving back in again. “It’s too much.” 

Even frowned, wondering if Isak was asking him to stop, but Isak quickly made it clear that he wasn’t. He rolled over onto his stomach and then pushed up onto his knees, spreading his legs so that the soft pucker of skin there was visible—already red, swollen, and dripping with lube from his earlier ministrations. “I told you I’d be ready for you,” he said and Even forced himself to look away from Isak’s ass long enough to see him smirking at Even from over his shoulder. Isak lowered himself onto his elbows, pushing his ass higher into the air, and Even swallowed hard. 

He shuffled forward on his knees so that he could reach out and rub soothing circles into Isak’s hips, but Isak just thrust back against him, spurring him on. Even, however, needed another minute to compose himself, to try to back down from his imminent orgasm so that he could actually enjoy this. He grabbed the base of his dick hard and then ran it along Isak’s crack, watching as it snagged against his rim, causing them both to moan. 

“Fuck, Even, just do it,” Isak said and although Even trusted his judgment—trusted that when he said he was ready, he was ready—simple curiosity had him reaching out to bury two fingers inside of him and they slipped in with no resistance at all. Isak clenched around him and Even was reminded once again of just how long this wasn’t going to take. “I fucking told you,” Isak said petulantly. 

Even rolled his eyes, but withdrew his fingers, wiping them clean on the sheets. Isak whined a bit as he pulled out, but Even didn’t give him a chance to mourn the loss before he was rubbing the head of his dick against Isak’s entrance once more and then, ever so slowly, he pushed inside. 

Isak opened for him easily, his body welcoming Even like it was an extension of his own, and it took all of Even’s self-control not to come right away from how perfectly he fit inside of Isak, how good of a job Isak had done preparing himself for him. Isak was impatient, pushing back against Even immediately, and sweat started to bead on Even’s forehead with the effort it was taking to stay still and not just finish himself right then. He stilled Isak’s hips, holding him in place, and made an aborted noise deep in his throat that he hoped Isak could decipher the meaning of. Isak looked at him over his shoulder and smirked. 

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” he taunted, wiggling his ass from side to side. 

Even squeezed his eyes closed and tried to think of something that might deflate his erection just a bit, but there was literally nothing that could erase Isak from his mind when he was splayed out naked in front of him, sweat coating his back as he tried desperately to get Even to move. So he gave into it. 

He pulled out of Isak slowly, hoping that might help him gain some semblance of control, but if anything, it made it worse. The slow drag allowed him to feel everything a bit too well, so he changed tactics and sped up, pulling out and then pushing back in, every movement lighting his blood on fire. He remembered Isak saying that it felt like needles were pricking his skin. Even felt that now—felt how it made you crazy in the absolute best way. 

“Shit, Isak,” he breathed. “I can’t—” 

But he _tried_ and soon he got lost in just how good it felt. It was rare for him to lose himself completely—to take what he needed without regard to whether Isak was getting off too—but he couldn’t think. All he could do was _feel_ and his body started moving without him telling it to, burying him deeper inside of Isak with every thrust. In the back of his mind, he could hear the obscene sound of skin slapping against skin, could feel the sweat now coating his entire body, but all it did was drive him closer to the brink, waiting for Isak to push him over the edge. 

And god, _Isak_. He was making the most delicious sounds, crying out with almost every thrust, and reaching behind him to grab Even’s thigh just so he could be touching him somewhere. It was _too much_. 

Even was seconds away from coming and—like he had warned Isak—on par for finishing embarrassingly fast, but it wasn’t the embarrassment that worried him so much as the fact that once he came, it would all be over. He didn’t want it to be over. He wanted to stay here, joined together with Isak, forever. So he forced himself to stop moving and then closed his eyes as Isak groaned out his frustration. He just needed a minute to steady his heart, to find himself again. 

Isak didn’t give him a minute. Before Even even had a chance to take a calming breath, Isak was moving once more, pushing back onto Even’s cock and fucking himself the way that Even was refusing to. 

“Isak, stop,” Even said, grabbing his hips. “I swear to god I’m going to come if you—” 

“Just come, Even,” he interrupted, turning, once again, to look over his shoulder with a saucy smirk. “I know you want to.” 

His eyes stayed locked on Even’s as he started moving again and Even’s brain went offline for a second, nothing registering except how fucking good it felt to have Isak clenched tightly around his dick, giving Even exactly what he wanted. And although he wanted to make it last, he had come to accept that that wasn’t going to be a possibility tonight, so he gave in to what Isak was offering and started moving in time with him, fucking him hard and fast until the whole world went dark and all he was left with was the bright light at the very center: Isak. 

As he approached the edge, his strength started to give out and he collapsed down onto Isak’s back, humping into him mindlessly, his breath thick against Isak’s neck—and when he came, he came buried so deep inside of him that it felt like they were one person. 

Even’s orgasm was so strong that he blacked out for a second and when he came to, his erratic breathing melting into Isak’s, he found that he didn’t want to separate from him. He pressed wet kisses onto the back of Isak’s neck, making him laugh, and then he sat up, pulling out of him just enough to see how good they looked with Isak’s hole stretched tight around the tip of Even’s dick. 

His dick was wet with a mixture of the two of them and it was already softening, but Even couldn’t resist pushing it into Isak a few more times, forcing his come back into his body, where it was meant to be. Isak moaned when he realized what Even was doing, welcoming the intrusion like he wanted it too. Even’s heart leapt. 

It didn’t take long, however, before Even got too sensitive to continue and he reluctantly pulled out, running his hands up and down Isak’s sides, trying to thank him without words for the gift he had been given because he knew that he hadn’t been the most attentive lover. Isak dropped to the bed once he was released and rolled over onto his back, staring up at Even with his pupils blown and his dick hard against his stomach. Even’s eyes went to it immediately and he started salivating, wanting—more than anything—to get his mouth on him again. Isak looked like he would be more amenable to it this time. 

It was only when Isak let out a petulant whine, making it very clear that he was not getting what he wanted, that Even realized he had been staring for too long. 

“My turn,” Isak said to get his attention, his bottom lip between his teeth like he was trying to hold back from saying more. Once he was sure Even was watching, he thrust his hips up into the air pointedly, showing him exactly where he needed him. Even was more than happy to oblige. 

He leaned down and kissed Isak once on the lips, but he knew that wasn’t what the boy needed, so he didn’t linger. Instead, he grabbed Isak’s dick and started slowly stroking it as he snuck his other hand around and thrust two fingers inside of him without warning, curling them expertly to find his prostate. Isak’s abs clenched violently and Even knew that it wouldn’t take much to get him off. The second orgasm always came easier for him. Even loved that he knew that. 

So he fingered him in small strokes, attacking his prostate relentlessly, and when Isak was close to coming, Even wrapped his lips around the head of his cock and sucked, pulling his climax out of him. Just like he had on the phone earlier, Isak screamed, only this time, Even was there to hear it and instead of feeling jealous, he felt sated, Isak’s orgasm satisfying him more than his own. 

The aftershocks hit Isak hard, his body extra sensitive after coming twice, but he was more than happy to let Even kiss him all over, to rub his sore muscles and whisper into his ear how much he loved him. It took almost ten minutes for them to calm and they stayed in each other’s arms the whole time, Even resting his head against Isak’s chest so that he could listen to the rhythm of his heartbeat. 

“I’m never going to a party without you again,” Even said. It was half a joke, but in that moment, he meant it. 

“Are you sure?” Isak laughed, running his fingers through Even’s sweat-damp hair. “This was kind of fun.” 

Even scoffed and tried to roll off of Isak, but Isak wouldn’t let him, just pulled him closer, held him harder, loved him deeper. “I love you,” he whispered like it was a secret, and although Even had heard those same words thousands of times before, it never failed to affect him. His heart soared. 

“I love you too,” he replied, basking in their love as the snow continued to fall outside, reminding him that no matter what cold realities lay ahead, Isak would always be there to keep him warm. 


End file.
